A biaxial hinge device of this type generally includes a frame-side mounting member, a door-side mounting member and a connecting arm. The frame-side mounting member is disposed in a recess disposed in a side surface of an opening of a frame. The door-side mounting member is disposed in a recess disposed in a side surface of a door. One end portion of the connecting arm is rotatably connected to the frame-side mounting member via a first shaft and the other end portion of the connecting arm is rotatably connected to the door-side mounting member via a second shaft. As a result, the door is rotatably supported by the frame via the biaxial hinge device.
When the door is mounted to the frame via the biaxial hinge device, sometimes a position of the door may be deviated from a normal position due to manufacturing errors and installation errors. In such cases, the position of the door needs to be adjusted in front-rear, left-right and vertical directions. To accommodate this need, in the biaxial hinge device disclosed in the Patent Document 1 given below, the door-side mounting member is mounted to the door such that the position of the door-side mounting member with respect to the door can be adjusted in the front-rear, left-right and vertical directions.